


Scileson

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Scileson

"Scott and Stiles had a friends with benefits thing going on until Allison came around and Scott immediately fell in love with her. Stiles isn’t exactly happy but what can he do? Being with Allison makes Scott happy and she’s not exactly the kind of girl willing to share her boyfriend.  ~~Or is she? “~~

 

It’s day 5 of depressing country music and sulking when the sheriff pushes open his son’s bedroom door, shuts his laptop mid chorus, and yanks the covers away from the lanky, pale boy without an ounce of regret. Stiles, eyes shut defiantly in the near darkness (the curtains having been pointedly drawn), mewls like a kitten shoved away by its siblings at meal time. Yet despite this being his strongest defense tactic, his father continues on.

" You’d probably make up with Scott sooner if you actually let him know you’re upset with him."

Stiles forces down a shiver as he lays perfectly still, trying his best to ignore his father before a swat to his hip has him yelping and tumbling off the bed. Peeking up at his father with a groan, he flops back down on the floor, half crawling under the bed before a hand grabs his ankle and tugs.

"Son, he called the station yesterday completely heartbroken. He’s eventually going to figure out that you’re not interning everyday afterschool or spending your weekends, what was it, preventing the clogging of my one last artery?"

Stiles lets out a whine, ” It’s Scott. I’ve got atleast one more week before he realizes anything’s wrong…and by then Allison will have brainwashed him into forgetting all about our blood pact and years of intense, socially-inept bromance.”

The last part’s mumbled under his breath but his dad apparently catches some of it since he sighs and begins to nudge Stiles’ bare calf with the toe of his boot; Stiles eventually sits up and kicks half heartedly at his father if only to stop the infernal prodding, ” So it’s about Allison, huh? You know, she stopped by the station with her father not too long ago.”

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, " the sheriff sounds amused, " She seemed surprised you weren’t there considering how much Scott had spoken about missing you. But if you two didn’t get into a fight, then explain to me why you’re listening to heartbreak country. "

Holding back a wince, Stiles lets the snarky words just fall from his mouth because it’s not like he can just tell his dad that he’s in love with his best friend who he happened to have been fooling around with since they were fourteen, or that he’s jealous of said best friend and his (hot) girlfriend, or that he can’t bring himself to hate either of them.

"I don’t- what? Maybe I just like Miss Parton. Don’t judge. "

Stiles uses the edge of the bed to heave himself up before crossing his arms over his chest; he tries not to think of how ridiculous he must look in Spiderman boxers and one blue sock. He kinda gets an idea when the sheriff just fixes him with a bored look and turns on his heel, leaving his son’s bedroom door wide open as one last ditch effort to get Stiles out of bed. He just figures a few days of feeling sorry for himself and he’ll be back to regular, oddball Stiles. After all, what was the point of being upset; being upset wouldn’t make Scott any less unavailable or Allison any less monogamous. After a quick mental berate, the younger Stilinski flops back on his bed in half relief and half irritation, only to nearly brain himself falling off the bed when his father calls from downstairs, ” I suggest you shower and put on pants. Scott and Allison’ll be here in an hour or so. “

—-

"Oh. My, GAWD!"

Stiles backtracks and slams his bedroom shut, nearly losing his towel in his haste. He could have sworn he’d taken a shower in his house, that the picture frames lining the walls were of him and his parents but, yeah, nope. He’s 100% sure that Allison and Scott would not be making out in his room, in his house. Yup, one almost-week of moping had clearly driven him irreversibly insane.

He screams when a shirtless Scott pulls open his bedroom door.

Scott gives him a lazy grin, his hair sticking up in the recognizable post-make out way before Allison, also an embodiment of his psychosis, appears behind her boyfriend in just her bra and panties. Stiles lets out a second scream, a silent one as he clings to his towel.

"Hey buddy, sorry, we kinda started without you."

Stiles stares, taking a step back but werewolf reflexes catch him off guard. His hands cover his genitals but it takes him a full ten seconds to realize that Stiles here + towel over there = naked Stiles. By then, his weirdo brain has pointed out that running means flashing them his ass and he’s scared (no, penis, scared is not synonymous with excited) to do that with Scott giving him such a predatory look. He doesn’t realize he’s not breathing until he starts to see spots but by then Allison’s breath is mingling with his and she’s dragging a hand down his chest with a sweet, dimpled smile and—

—Oh great, Scott has his confused puppy look on, ” You okay, man? I thought, you know, the three of us? We’re all pretty open, and you said yourself you thought Allison was hot. “

"Stiles, " Allison cooes, always so freaking understanding, " Are you okay with this? Would you like me to just watch until you get used to it? "

"I," his lips move soundlessly though no actual words form until Allison takes a shy step back, " Erg, I, um, yeah. Oh yeah, I could totally. I mean, you both want to? Like, um, of course I-"

Allison wraps her arms around him, her lips like rose petals against his before Scott positions himself behind him, nudging them until they’re back inside Stiles’ room. He’s losing time he thinks before she suddenly pulls him down with her onto the bed. Scott is careful as he straddles Stiles from behind and as he pants into her mouth, all Stiles could think is wow.

"Wow."

"I know, right?" Scott chirps, kissing Stiles’ freckled shoulder blade as Allison, wonderful and generous Allison, giggles into Stiles mole-dotted chest.


End file.
